Free!
Swimming Anime (deut. Schwimm-Anime) oder im japanischen Suiei-hen Anime, ist der von Fan gegebene Name der Animeserie Free! (フリー！'', Furī!), welcher vom japanischen Animationsstudio Kyoto Animation im April 2012 angekündigt wurde. Trotz des scheinbaren Mangels an Details um die Entwicklung des Animes, löste ein Werbe-Trailer mit der vorgestellten Gruppe an Wettkampfschimmern eine "Followingwelle" auf Tumblr und im Board 4chan aus. Die Serie soll im Juli 2013 in Japan ausgestrahlt werden. Free! basiert unter anderen auch auf Kōji Ōjis Novel namens High Speed. Information '''Ursprung' Am 3. April 2012 kündigte das Unternehmen Kyoto Animation ein neues vorerst noch namensloses Projekt über ein Jungenschwimmteam an. Bei der Pressemittleiung wurden auch zwei Bilder, eines von einen schwimmenden männlichen Charakter zusammen mit der Aufschrift „Ich werde dir sagen, was dich und mich verschieden macht!“ und einen anderen mit den vier Hauptcharakteren vor einen Pool stehend veröffentlicht. Verbreitung Begeistert auf eine neue Originalserie von Kyoto Animation kündigten mehrere chinesische Anime Blogs und neue Webseiten, aber unter anderen auch AcFun.tv,AcFun.tv - 京阿尼子公司将推出原创新作 题材是“男子竞泳”？ CCSX,CCSX - 120404 - 京阿尼旗下的動畫公司「アニメーションDo」將推出原創的『男子競泳』新作！已故漫畫家「石ノ森章太郎」的未完遺作《サイボーグ009》將從13日網路連載完結篇！ CCC News,CCC News - 京阿尼推“男子竞泳”新作 MopMop - 京阿尼子公司将推出原创新作 题材是“男子竞泳”？ und PC GamesPCGames.com.cn - “京阿尼”大坂工作室可能要制作原创动画 den Anime unter den inoffiziellen Namen "男子竞泳" (deut. Herren Schwimmsport) an. Ebenfalls im April 2012 wurde im zu aller erst in einen 4chan Diskussion-ThreadFoolz Archive – New anime by KyoAni’s second studio? über die Serie gepostet. Es gab Dutzende von Reaktionen, spekulierend, was genau die Serie sein könnte. Flash Fandom Das Animeprojekt wurde schließlich einem größeren internationalen Publikum vorgestellt als fast ein Jahr später auf Youtube von CureSumika ein Promotion Video-Trailer für das Projekt am 6. März 2013 veröffentlicht wurde. Im Laufe des Tages wurden ein Instagram Account,Instagram - swimminganime’s Profile ein Twitter AccountTwitter - @swimminganime sowie mehrere Fragenblogs und Fanblogs für Swimming Anime erstellt.Tumblr - chajasays Am Abend veröffentlichte CrunchyrollCrunchyroll - Funny Fan Reactions to “That New Swimming Anime” eine PowerPoint-Präsentation Parodie, welche erklärte, wie Fans die unbenannten Charaktere des namenlosen Projekts versenden konnten. Sie erstellten auch eine Fanpetition auf Change.org an Animation DO und Kyoto Animation, wo sie verlangten den Trailer zu einem Anime zu machen.Change.org - Animation DO and Kyoto Animation.: Make Swimming Anime CM into an actual series Darüber hinaus kündigte die Webseite einen Swimming Anime Cosplay Contest auf seiner Facebookseite an.Facebook - Crunchyroll’s Swimming Anime Cosplay Contest Die Explosion der Fanreaktionen auf das Video, sowie das Fehlen des Namens noch weiteren Informationen wurde auf den Adult Swim Foren,Adult Swim Forum - Swimming Anime Yahoo! Answers,Yahoo! Answers - What is this new swimming anime called? den All Kpop Foren,All Kpop - what the heck is this swimming anime den The Galasy Cauldron ForenThe Galaxy Cauldron Forums - Swimming Anime und 4chanFoolz Archive - I’ve never seen something evolve to such cancerous levels so quickly. diskutiert. Das Projekt wurde auch „Ore to omae no sa o oshiete yaru yo!“ (deut. „Ich werde dir sagen, was dich und mich verschieden macht!“) genannt, was aus einen der vorgestellten Bildern aus der Pressemitteilung entnommen wurde. Ab den 7. März 2013 gab es dutzende archivierte Beiträge über Swimming Anime auf Foolz Arichve.Foolz Archive – Search results for “Swimming anime” Es wird allerdings auch heftig auf TwitterTwitter – Tweet results for #swimminganime und TumbrlTumblr – Posts tagged “swimming anime” diskutiert. Dating Sim Game Hauptartikel: Swimming Anime Dating Sim: VERY BETA Auch am 7. März veröffentlichte der DeviantART User fifthdimensionalDeviantART - fifthdimensional eine Beta-Version eines Flash Dating Sim Game basierend auf den Trailer.DeviantART - Swimming Anime Dating Sim Im Spiel übernimmt der Spieler die Rolle der neuen High School-Schülerin Mizu Oyogu trifft auf die verschiedenen Jungs, mit welchen sie interagieren kann. Das Spiel erhielt positives Feedback von Fans auf Deviantart als auch auf Tumblr gleichermaßen. Offizielle Ankündigung Am 19. April 2013 präsentierte Kyoto Animation eine Countdown Event-SeiteKyoto Animation - Countdown für eine PressekonferenzNicoNico Live - Kyoto Animation New Work AnnouncementAnime News Network - Kyoto Animation to Unveil New Anime Next Friday über das Projekt, was zu einen noch größeren Hype und Spekulationen unter den Fans auf Tumblr führte. Am 26. April präsentierte Kyoto Animation bei der Pressekonferenz via Live-Stream auf Nico Nico Douga die bevorstehende Premiere von "Free!",TV Anime “Free!” Official Web (Japanisch) einer Animeserie über ein Jungenschwimmteam, welches im Juli 2013 ausgestrahlt werden soll.Anime News Network - Kyoto Animation Unveils Swimming Team TV Anime Free! for July / 26.04.2013 Es folgte ein weiterer kleiner Vorgeschmack auf die Serie durch einen weiteren Werbetrailer,Anime News Network - Animation’s Free! Swim Team Anime Promo Streamed / 26.04.2013 welcher mehr Informationen mit sich führte. Die Reaktionen der Animefans waren geteilt, einige waren zufrieden, das Kyoto Animation von ihren konventionellen Themen abrückte, während andere argumentierten, sie sollten nicht solche drastische Änderungen machen. Inzwischen gibt es auf Tumblr eine weitgehend positive Reaktion der Fans des Original-Trailers. Ausstrahlung Die Ausstrahlung wird im Juli 2013 auf folgenden Sendern erfolgen: *ABC *BS11 *TV Aichi *Tokyo MX Außerdem wird Free! auch auf der Video-sharing Website Nico Nico Douga gestreamt. Plot Haruka, Rin, Makoto und Nagisa sind alle Mitglieder des Schwimmvereins ihrer Grundschule. Kurz vor ihren Abschluss gewannen sie ein Turnier, gingen daraufhin aber getrennte Wege. Die Zeit verging und Haruka verbrachte tatenlos seine Schulzeit. Eines Tages kommt Rin jedoch zu Haruka und fordert diesen zum Schwimmen heraus. Haruka wird leicht, durch Rins Schwimmkenntnisse, überwältigt. Um Rin zu schlagen, gründet Haruka das „Iwatobi High School Schwimm-Team“. Diesen Team trat später schließlich auch noch Rei bei. Charaktere 'Hauptcharaktere' *Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) *Rin Matsuoka (CV: Mamoru Miyano) Musik Das Opening des Animes wird Rage on (deut. Wut auf) von OLDCODEX sein. Das Ending soll jedoch vom Hauptcast gesungen werden. Einzelnachweise Quelle *http://knowyourmeme.com Kategorie:Anime